1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel and a method of cutting an OLED display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device is a device that can display images. Recently, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays have been drawing attention due to their unique characteristics.
OLED displays have self-luminous characteristics, and thus, do not require a separate light source, in contrast to liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Accordingly, OLED displays can have a relatively thinner profile and a lighter weight. In addition, OLED displays have high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, fast response speeds, etc.